fa_server_crash_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
FlipAnim - Server Crash
''Flipanim - Server Crash ''is a fan-made AU created by FA user Agentpman1whitebird. This AU revolved around the digital world of FlipAnim a year after the servers went down unexpectedly, and how the residents of FA try to survive their world without any moderation, or stability. Summary "Flipanim: Server Crash" is a custom Flipanim AU that takes place months after the unexpected and unexplained shut down of the website's servers. With no users, or moderation, the created personas and characers made by the users of Flipanim began to panic and riot, destroying their home and making it into a wasteland. In this world of no rules, there's no known safe haven. You'd either hide, or salvage in order to survive, even if it meant killing. Very few citizens from Flipanim are left in this gruesome world, but the ones who are have... changed. And likely not for the better. AU Content The Wasteland The wasteland itself is dark, and mostly quiet if you're in the right place. The city that once characterized Flipanim is now rotting, and slowly being destroyed by the citizens from fights and such. Many of the locations there are destroyed, and salvaged. There not much food left, unless one were to result to cannibalism or something like that. The wasteland is obviously your typical post-apocalyptic world, which isn't a happy place to live in at all. Glitches Due to the shut down of the servers stability, the world of FA has slowly gotten glitchier over time, to the point of the world's conditions being unbearable. The glitches not only effect the environment, but the residents as well. A glitch can be easily identified if one were to see a glowing white spot on any random surface that has a small blue grid pattern on it. These grid spots are signs of an object being infected in corruption. Touching these grids, while not immediately lethal, could possibly lead to a contamination. The Frozen The Frozen are certain citizens of FA that suffer some of the worst glitch effects in the wasteland. The Frozen are, un-moving white-grid statues scattered across the entirety of the wasteland. They were former citizens of FA that were glitched out the most, causing them to break completely and end up freezing. When turned frozen, the victim lose conciseness, and will be frozen in the same pose they were in when they turned. How the virus starts? It just kind of happens to anyone randomly. There's no knowing of whether if it'll happen to you or not, and if it does, it can either be PAINFULLY slow, taking up to even DAYS to finish, or it could be quick. ANYONE in the world can be frozen. No one's immune. A Frozen victim cannot be touched, otherwise the person who touches it could risk becoming infected too. The Frozen are unable to move, and will ALWAYS be in the spot they were in when they froze, no matter what. Even if the surface they were on somehow disappears or is removed, the frozen will even levitate in the air to stay in that same spot. There are currently no known cures for being frozen. The Featured Section. Once being one of FA'S main attractions, the featured section is considered ground ZERO for some of FA's worst glitch spikes. Survivors are told to never go anywhere near the featured section for two reasons. The first being, obviously, the glitches. The second however is of a rumor. Some say that the intense amount of corruption that happened in one area caused every feature there to come to life, and merge into one disgusting monster. While not much is know or confirmed about this rumor, there HAVE been some alleged sightings of the beasts. However, no one has any way to prove the monster's existence unless they go to the featured section themselves... Survivors Survivors of the server crash are just ocs that haven't died or been frozen yet. Some are innocent and trying to survive, while others are making the most of their advantages and hunting other survivors for resources. These survivors can come in groups, even if it's a bit risky since they don't know who to trust or not... When the server crash happened, the stability crash caused many of the survivors to have a change in their appearance. While not everyone is affected by these changes, a common thing survivors see when observing others are the following. * Everyone in the wasteland has at least ONE white grid scar on their body. It can either be small, or large, and they could have more than one, but everyone has one, even if its in the most inconvenient part of the body, it's there. * While this didn't happen to everyone, a lot of survivors had their colors changed to match the default color system FA'S editor uses. It's very rare that a survivor will keep all their custom colors. Licensed characters DID exist alongside original FA creations, but they were wiped-out the most when it came to being Frozen. They're hard to find in the wasteland now, since nearly all of them have been infected. This is likely due to them not actually being a part of FA, so the servers couldn't recognize them as well.